Magic of wine
by REDROOM VALINTINESDAY
Summary: Gareki gets changed into a girl by drinking a magical wine. In order to change back he has to have sex.


Gareki was in the dining hall standing by the entrancs. Apparently hirato thought it would be a good idea to throw a party for the first and the second ship, becuase they all worked hard to bring down the varuga on a mission that was assigned recently.

both the ships crew were chatting up a storm. Jiki was trying to talk to tsukumo but of course she was serious while talking which made him back off a little. Nai was talking to the sheep that were passing drinks around. Eva ,Hirato, and tsukitachi were talking about tsukitachi's addiction for booze. Kiichi was butting in the conversation of jiki and tsukumo saying that he would never have a chance with her. and yogi... um he didn't know where yogi was.

He had saw him earlier but he had gone some wear. Whatever it wasn't his business. he looked at the food table. it was covered in cakes vegtables meats and a bunch of other stuff gareki didn't know. There also had drinks mainly wine but some of them were safe for nai to drink.

gareki headed over to the table to get a drink. How long had it been since he drank some thing he thirsty. he didn't want the wine, he heard that stuff did things to your brain. So he sedeled for juice instead. reaching forward to grab a glass of juice, something caught his eye.

he stopped mid-reach and stared at the bottle of clear liquid. It looked like water but it couldn't have been because it had bubbles inside. It looked like some sort of wine. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to drink a little of it. he grabbed the bottle and read it.

The label said magic? why was it called that? he wondered. opening it he pored some into a small glass. Then hesitantly drank. It didn't really have a flavor except for a little spice. kind of like soda. He read the back of it. It read that whoever drank Magic would undergo a change of gender. The only way to change back was to have sex.

Gareki dropped the bottle back where it lay on the table. and speed walked out of the dining room heading to a bathroom to throw up. Maybe nothing would happen to him if he did that. Gareki was nearly to the bathroom until yogi ran around the corner in a hurry bumping into gareki making them both fall backwards.

Watch where your going bastard- gareki said but stopped as he began to feel weird. his stomach started to hurt. he lurched forward grabbing his stomach with a grunt.

Are you okay gareki- Yogi stopped as he saw gareki"s hair grow shoulder length, his features changed into longer eye lashes cheek bones smaller and his lips more plump. Yogi gasped when he saw gareki's chest grow into D cup breast and his butt grew a little bigger.

W-whats h-h-happened to you gareki! yogi said in complete shock.

Gareki looked up his lips were covered in a shiny gloss and his eye lashes were longer. he/she got up quickly running into the bath room and tried to slam the door but yogi's ffoot was in the way from him falling. Gareki ignored it and looked into the mirror. He/she gasped. This can't be real..Gareki's voice was of a girls now. he/she took a moment to look at his/her face. Gareki noticed yogi standing in the door way still in shock.

how did this happen to you? yogi asked.

Gareki was still in shock he looked down at his chest and nearly screamed. w-why are they so big! he/she whisper shouted. yogi answered you some how became a girl and so you have breast. he blushed how did this happen? he asked again.

I was thirsty so I picked up this drink that said magic on it and I drank it. after I drank it I read the back, it said who ever drank it would switch genders unless they had...sex. gareki explained.

So that's how it happened. yogi said looking at gareki up and down. He didn't know why he was doing this. Gareki was his friend and he was a guy not to mention he was younger then himself. But he couldn't stop looking at gareki's body.

the way he/she's breast were pressed against the shirt. the curves of he/she's stomach, the way he/she's butt was perfectly shaped. and the way he/she's legs were smooth looking enough to touch. It aroused him. didn't gareki say that the only way for him to change back was to have sex? he could probably help him.

yogi came closer to gareki so close that there lips were almost touching. I think I can help you with your problem. yogi said seductively. he didn't know why he was acting this way.

gareki glared at him no way in hell. his/her voice screeched. gareki moved back but was stopped by yogi grabbing his/her arm. Let go. Gareki said. but yogi did the opposite. he picked him up and put gareki over his shoulder. walking towards his room.

what do you think your doing let go. Gareki said. hitting yogi's back. but he wasn't in his male body anymore so the hits weren't strong enough. yogi entered his room and locked the door behind him. walking over to the bed he threw gareki on it.

Gareki yelped as he fell onto the soft bed. he tried to get up quickly but yogi was over him/her in seconds. gareki's eyes widened. y-you can't do t-this! he/she tried to kick and punch yogi but he was fast thanks to him being a circus member. yogi grabbed both of gareki's wrist and pined them down.

I'm only trying to help you gareki-yogi said but was interrupted. sure you are more like rapeing me. gareki said. Yogi sighed fine you can think what you want. yogi leaned down and licked gareki's ear and neck.

gareki's eyes widened again. why did it feel good to him. yogi continued to lick gareki's neck until he looked up and saw that gareki's eyes were closed like he/she was trying to keep from feeling good. come on it's not that bad yogi said leaning forward to kiss gareki. gareki opened his eyes a crack and saw yogi about to kiss him and yelled a no bringing his leg up and kicking him in the crotch.

yogi pulled back quickly yelping from the pain and grabbed his crotch. Ow!

Gareki got up quickly running for the door. he/she grabbed the door knob and twisted it but then he/she noticed it was locked. Dammit. gareki said-yogi had grabbed gareki's shoulders and dragged him/her back to the bed.

gareki was kicking and thrashing to get away from him yelling no stop. But yogi didn't listen. You want to change back don't you. yogi said his face serious. gareki stopped thrashing after a minute he said yeah I do. then you have to do this with me. yogi said.

Gareki knew that He didn't want to be a girl forever. what would the rest of the ship say about it. he/she sighed. f-fine do what you want.

gareki didn't know that was a mistake of what he said by do what you want. Yogi began to take off his shirt and his pants.

gareki watched as yogi did this and felt totally weird and awkward. he/she didn't look when yogi took off the last bit of clothing on his body, his ove here gareki. yogi said calmly. gareki was still looking the other way. Gareki look over here. he still didn't do it. LOOK OVER HERE. gareki finally snapped his head towards yogi's 6 inch penis.

take off your clothes. yogi said. gareki couldn't believe he was doing this. He stood up and took off his shirt slowly letting it fall to the floor. Next his pants. he stared down at his boxers the last piece of clothing on him after a minute he took them off slowly.

good now come here on your hands and knees. Gareki did so with a blush on his/her face. he stopped in between yogi's legs. his 6 inch penis right in front of him. Have you heard of blow jobs? yogi asked. n-no. gareki said. Well your giving me one. yogi said grabbing gareki's head and thrusting his penis into his/her mouth. Gareki was shocked and tried to pull away but yogi had his hands on his/her head.

it was gross. But gareki for some reason kind of liked it. Yogi kept moving gareki's head up and down on his penis. uh..nn. your mouth feels so good. yogi moaned.

gareki grunted. and swirled his tongue around yogi's member. causing yogi to moan louder. he took his hands off of gareki's head. and surprisingly he/she didn't pull away. gareki moved his head faster back and fourth. he begain to moan also. the vibrations of his mouth made yogi moan even more.

ah...g-gareki keep doing it. it feels so good uh. moaned yogi. gareki pulled back and licked the tip of yogi's penis and swirled his tongue around it back in his mouth he/she brought his hand up and rapped it around yogi's member up and down just like his mouth was doing.

-I'm close, I'm about to cum. said yogi.

Gareki gave one final suck to yogi's penis, then felt hot cum spill into his mouth. he/she tried to pull away for the second time but was held back by yogi's hands. Some of the cum spilled out of his mouth and onto his/her breast. gareki was forced to swallow the rest. yogi let go after making sure that gareki had swallow his cum. pulling back gareki coughed.

ugh I didn't want to swallow that. He/she said. How was giving you a blow job supposed to help me. gareki said.

It wasn't but this is. yogi grabbed gareki's shoulders and threw him/her on the bed again. yogi climed on top of gareki. and licked his/her breast. ahh...don't do that it feels weird. gareki said. yogi ignored him and continue.

why was he so sensitive when yogi licked him/her, it wasn't just that when he was sucking yogi off he/she felt good doing that to.

ah..ngn..hu..n Please stop. gareki moaned. his/her body was starting to get felt like he was going to lose his mind if yogi kept licking his/her breast like that. I'm not so sure about that gareki your body says you want me to keep going. yogi said seductively in his ear. leaning down he connected his and gareki's lips together. It felt good and it made gareki want to lose his mind even more.

yogi deepened the kiss both of there tongue fighting against each other. reaching down yogi pinched one of gareki's breast. making him/her moan into the kiss. yogi pulled away. gareki was was wondering what he was doing until he felt something wet touch where his penis only thing was he didn't have a penis anymore so he wasn't sure what to call his/her private parts in that area.

yogi saw the confusion on gareki face and explained what it was that he was touching. this is called a clitoris it's what women have. He said rubbing it. uhn... don't touch it. gareki whimpered. Why not you seem to like it leaning forward yogi began to lick it. AH..Ng..N..No I-..I don't ah! gareki moaned. yogi swirled his tongue around the top of gareki's clit.

you don't have to lie gareki I know that it feels good because of the moans your making. said yogi. I'm not moaning. he/she said. AH. yogi continued swirling his tongue around the top part of gareki's clit.

gareki could feel himself about to cum but yogi stopped. gareki felt disappointing. why? he didn't want this. especially from yogi. But he needed it to change back. gareki felt yogi shift his weight and was now face to face with him/her. yogi's member was pushing against gareki's privates. Gareki knew what he was going to do next.

W-wait!. But yogi had already pushed in. That was it gareki had held on long enough to not lose his mind but now he had lost it and he/she only wanted pleasure. Uhhh! gareki moaned as yogi pushed himself all the way in. yogi grunted. your so tight. he began to move seeing that gareki wasn't protesting him to not move. Gareki moaned louder then he had ever started having sex. ...p-push it deeper. he/she said with his/her tongue sticking out. yogi was suprised in the change of mood from him/her but did as he was told.

yes keep doing it, it feels so good ah! gareki moaned. yogi noticed now what was wrong with him/her. gareki had lost his mind. But how? yogi thought to himself.

gareki's eyes had rolled up to his head almost disappearing in his eye lids. yeah he was defiantly crazy now. yogi sped up the pace of his thrusting makeing gareki moan louder. yogi leaned down and kissed gareki. hopeing to make him/her be quiet. both of there tongues swirled together. yogi pulled back and licked one of gareki's breast.

Gareki breathed out another moan. Don't stop your tongue feels good. Gareki continued to moan as yogi kept licking his/her nipples. Gareki's cheeks were red from embarrassment and being aroused. he didn't know what was wrong with him/her self. Was the wine really that strong, so why was it in the dining room where the rest of the circus crew were?

Yogi decided to change position moving himself to lay back on the bed while gareki's back was facing him as he sat on top of yogi's penis. yogi started to thrust upwards into gareki.

Uhn..ngn..aah! f-fuck me harder! s-so hard that it hurts. gareki moaned. yogi reached forward and grabbed gareki's breast pinching them softly and thrust-ed faster inside gareki. Oh.. yes!. gareki whimpered. He/she begain to move his butt up and down on yogi's dick. making them go faster then they did before. The noises in the room were of sweaty skin smacking against each other. making them both aroused even more.

T-this is amazing. gareki was dripping down his mouth as he had a crooked smile on his/her face. yogi thrust-ed faster, he was about to cum.

nn.. g-gareki I'm at my said. M-me to... cum inside of me. gareki said. after those words yogi cam deep inside of him/her.

Gareki threw his head back as he came also. ahhh i'm cumming! yogi pulled out after a moment and gareki landed on his chest tired and gasping for air. after a minute his hair began to go short and messy, his cheeks bones and eye lashes went the way they were before, and his breast curves and butt went back to there normal sizes. gareki was now a guy again.

shrugging himself off of yogi. he said... don't tell anyone about this.

* * *

There you go a new lemon for these two. there so good to write about.


End file.
